Why You?
by LegoChibicarla
Summary: Draco/Harry slashy-ness!!!!! *Chapter 2 up!* Thanks to all who reveiwed! In later chapters, Harry and Draco will eventually tell each other how they feel about one another, okay? R and R please?
1. Default Chapter

__

Hi!!!!! This is my FIRST Harry/Draco fic and I think that its the worst thing I've ever written!!!!!!! Yes, I'm very self-critical. -_-

Disclaimer- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and the other characters in this story belong to the mastermind of the series, JK Rowling!!!!! Bow down to the goddess of the magical world!!! Oh, I warn all of you homophobes out there, THIS IS SLASH OR YAOI, MEANING BOY/BOY LOVE OR RELATIONSHIPS, GOT IT??????? If you want to send flames, I'll just use them to make a nice little campfire cause, BABY, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared out of the Gryffindor common room window, deep in thought. Deep in thought about a certain someone, that is. Harry tapped his quill on the table absentmindedly, much to the annoyance of Hermione. "Harry, would you please stop daydreaming and get to work?" sighed Hermione exasperatedly. "You have to get your Potions essay done tonight! And you know very well that its your own fault that it didn't get done earlier." "Come on Hermione, we've got enough time after dinner tonight as well," replied a really sulky Ron. Harry didn't hear a word of the conversation, mainly due to the fact that he was to busy thinking about a certain blonde haired, silver-eyed, beautiful Slytherin boy. Draco Malfoy to be exact. Harry had known that he had feelings for the arrogant boy since the beginning, but he hadn't expected the feelings to be so deep. He just thought that it was an innocent crush and nothing more, but since the beginning of his fifth year, he had known that it wasn't _just_ a crush. It was love. Harry sighed as he thought of the boy that was the cause of his confusion and denial. Then he wondered what his friends would do if he told them who he had fallen for. Harry mentally winced. He hated to think what Ron and Hermione would say if he told them. They already knew that he favored boys more then girls, and they were perfectly okay with that. He remembered Hermione's words clearly on the night he told them.

__

" Well Harry, thank you for telling us. Ron and I were wondering when you'd get around to confessing. Don't look so shocked Harry, of course we had a little idea! You barely even talked about Cho Chang, you haven't had a girlfriend yet, and we can see that you have no feelings for any other girls, so it was only obvious!"

Harry was glad that his friends didn't mind his sexuality choice, but he thought they might mind the fact that he loved Draco Malfoy! Of all the people Harry could've fallen for, it had to be Draco Malfoy!!

Please review!!! Yes, I know that its short, but I will continue this sappy little ficcie!!! Oh, I still need to get out of the habit of writing soooooo many anime fics!!!!!! If any of you guys like anime, especially CLAMP's works, I suggest you go to the Anime section, click on Rayearth and read the cute little story "When the Pink Clouds Clear Away" by the lovely authoress and dear friend of mine, Mel-Mel!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing(if you did) and I love feedback!!!!! Oh, and read Kari's Madness as well!!! That's a kawaii lil' story by one of my best friends, Sugarhi-San!!!!!! They love good feedback as well! I think..... 


	2. New seats

Hey, sorry for the long wait for those of you who actually reviewed!! I've just been busy with stuff......yeah, Sugarhi, STUUUUUUUUF!!!!!! Oh, thanks for reviewing, Sugarhi and AstriAnya Tvaira!!!! Thanks a lot! I hope this chapter will be much longer then the last.....that chapter was just a test, I guess....Oh, well!! On with the story!!!

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room thinking. Crabbe and Goyle were watching him from behind an armchair in the far corner of the room. Crabbe and Goyle knew very well not to disturb him when he was this quiet and this thoughtful, for he could turn quite nasty when he had a lot on his mind. It was a rainy, dreary night, and there was biting chill down in the dungeons. Draco wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and leaned back in his chair near the fire place.

Lately, Draco had been mopey and downcast.....not at all his usual spiteful self. For he was experiencing the annoyance and pain of love. But to make it worse, he had to fall for the person who hated him the most.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Draco knew for a while that he had an attraction to Harry, but he only assumed that it was just a crush. How wrong he was. How very wrong he was. It wasn't a crush, it was an obsession. And you all know how obsessions can just _eat away_ at you.

Everyone just assumed that Draco loved to torment and ridicule Harry, but he didn't. Only Draco and his friend, Blaise, knew how much Draco wanted to take back all of the nasty things he had said and done to Harry over the years. Only they knew that Draco wanted to start over. To be nicer to Harry and Ron when they first met on the Hogwarts Express a few years ago. Then, maybe, they could be friends.

Draco sighed and drooped his head. "Who am I kidding? He hates me! Every time I look at him, I always have to scowl and sneer. I never give him a true smile. Hell, I only give Blaise true smiles, and she's just a friend. I really want to have the courage that Harry is so famous for."

Draco sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "I need to tell him my feelings, but how?" Draco mused this for a while before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Draco walked into the Great Hall looking rather stiff and tired. 

"What's wrong Draco? You look a bit tired. Did you get any sleep last night or did you fall asleep in one of the armchairs again?" asked Blaise, with a searching glance at Draco. "Fell asleep in an armchair again..." muttered Draco sleepily.

" You need a good night's sleep for once Drac. How are you going to stay awake in Potions today? Remember, we have it with the Gryffindors, so I would be correct in saying that you would want to glare and maybe stare at Harry throughout the whole class, right?" asked Blaise, with an amused expression fixed on Draco.

"Oh, shut up," replied Draco, failing to stifle a yawn. Blaise just snickered and returned to her breakfast. "Well, you should at least eat something, you know. I really don't think that making yourself anorexic or bolemic will rid you of your never-ending depression." Blaise pointed out helpfully. Draco smiled. "Thanks for your concern, and your right, I do need to eat something. I'm starved!

===============================

Today, Snape seemed to have gotten ticked off by something, because he was even more sadistic than he usually was. Once everyone had settled in their usual seats, he decided to do something that Hogwarts' teachers don't usually like to do. 

Assign students' seats with others not in their own house. 

In this case, it was Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two most famous rival houses in all of Hogwarts. This was going to be quite a year...

And the pairings were.....

Pansy and Hermione

Crabbe and Ron

Goyle and Seamus

Blaise and Parvati

Draco and Harry

Neville, Lavender, and Dean were paired up with Slytherins that Harry and some other Gryffindors didn't know because they never gave them too much trouble. It turns out that their names were William, Jeanette, and Sean.

Harry was partnered with Draco! He could sing!! He was so incredibly happy that he almost hit the roof.

Draco couldn't believe his ears!! He was partnered with Harry, of all people! For once in his life, he wanted to go up there and hug Snape. He was the happiest wizard ever!!!

Ewwww.....nasty... I wouldn't want any of his cooties on me!! Blech! 

Draco: You wrote it, you fool!!! 

Me: *cries* Stop yelling at me!!!!! *hugs Legolas and Frodo from Lord of the Rings* Or I'll sick a gorgeous, arrow-weilding elf and a cute psychotic hobbit on you! They kick ass!!!! 

Draco: Meep! Fine, I'll shut up! Just get them away from me!!! 

Me: Good! *pats Legolas and Frodo on their heads* You won't be needed right now, you cute Middle-Earth inhabitants. You go now, and I'll call you if Draco, Harry, or any of my other muses begin to annoy me, okay? 

Legolas and Frodo: *nod and walk away into the other room*

Review to tell if I should continue this. I sorta like how its going, but if no one reads this, then whats the sense of continuing? So, review please!!!


End file.
